


When stars can't find me you know where I'll be. Close to the mystery, the love of you and me

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: (just a little), Alpha Behaviour, Dominance, F/M, Filthy, Fucking, Ownership, Possessive Sex, Sex, Tie Me Up, feeling entitled to, hinting about rough sex, the same tie that he tied you with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: just a little something I needed to get out of me
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	When stars can't find me you know where I'll be. Close to the mystery, the love of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I needed to get out of me

He grabbed your hips to pull you flush against his body. An agreeable exhale of breath mixed with a moan coming from him as your sizeable breasts, still sitting in your bra, pressed against his bare skin, and he slowly lifted his hand to glide the straps off your shoulders before hooking a finger in the bridge to pull it down. Exposing your already pebbled nipples and he licked his lips at the sight of them.  
  
You noticed how you stopped breathing for a second as the feeling of him was so electrifying, and you hoped to god your legs would carry you as the nearness of him was making them like jelly, and the little self-control you had around him went out the window that second.  
His hands were warm and eager, and they found their way into your panties. Slow. Teasingly slow, your skin was hot to the touch and his fingers caressed goose-bumps on your flesh.   
You shivered with pleasure and felt like you wanted to burst with emotions.

He purred in your ear, a question that made the little hairs in the back of your neck stand up, "Do you know what I like?"

Your heart was beating too hard and your breathing was shallow, in and out, in and out, desperately trying to control your raging pulse.  
His tone was low, his voice dark, alluring, playful. It made your stomach warm with excitement.

"This," he said while grabbing you to turn you around where he placed his thumbs on the dimples over your ass. He leaned into you and his breath teased your ear. "Would you like to play?"

You whimpered, barely able to contain the burning fire of desperate love and affection, and you would most certainly succumb if you couldn't have him inside you any time soon. He bore down over you, his stomach brushing your lower back and he gently trapped you down against the mattress at first, but his intent grew firmer and more self-controlled, so he weights down on you to assert dominance.

You knew his state of mind and you knew he wanted it rough right now, the kind of brutal fucking he always needed when you two had been apart for a considerable time, the kind of fucking that often left you little love-bites all over, maybe even some bruises - physical evidence you belonged to him and you gladly wore the marks on your body as a prised possession. Opening your mouth to ask him if it was one of those times where a safe word was needed, he just sorta scoffed as he reached for a tie lying beside him and told you without words to put your wrists together.

"We don't need a safe word." His voice husky and dangerous, a prelude for what was to come. "You should be able to handle everything I want to give you."

Oh my god, yes! The game had begun and you tore yourself free from your "on all-four" position and lunged at him, wrapping your arms and legs around him to keep him still while your mouth sucked and bit the delicate skin on his neck. His head jerked slightly and he sucked air in through his teeth, the moans from his throat vibrating through your lips and your teeth bit down harder.

Grabbing the hair by your scalp he managed to yank you away, he made a low growling sound as his eyes locked with yours.

"That will leave a mark!" he grunted. The tone of his voice was approving though, and even if his words were quite reprimanding, his intentions were for you to keep going.

You gave a confident smirk and grabbed his chin and dug your fingers down, to assert _your_ dominance, but he wouldn't let you linger with it so he took hold of your hand only to tear it away.

"On your hands and knees," he demanded and began to wrap the tie around your wrists. "Now, shut up and give me that ass of yours."

*

You recognized the tie around Tim's neck was the very same tie that had been coiled around your wrists not two hours earlier.  
The tie that had kept your hands and body in place as he had fucked you while you were on all fours.

Reporter: "Hi Tim, you're looking very snappy tonight."

His eyes quickly scanned himself and the attire he chose for the evening and when he looked up again he had a smirk on his face. It came and went so fast, it was practically imperceptible for the untrained eye, but for you, it was as evident as your obsession for the man in question.

He continued to speak to the reporter with an unreadable expression - only his eyes were giving him away and they made your pussy warm and tingly.

You belonged to this man and would always belong to him. You watched his mouth move and curve as it formed words and how his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Those luscious lips that had been latched to your clit just a few short hours ago, and the horny feeling in you rose.  
Recalling the tone of his voice and how he had gritted through his teeth not too long ago, demanding you to shut up and to stay still so that he could fuck you.  
How he had grabbed the tie holding your wrist together and yanked with a strong hand to get your attention and to make you comply, and you most certainly did.

"Tell me, Tim. Are you excited about tonight?"

"I am," Tim said truthfully looking straight in the camera for a split second, "I've been told this movie is steaming hot and predicted to take home the statue."   
He turned his head and the little hickey you had managed to suck onto his skin peaked from the neckline on his white shirt collar. Physical evidence _he_ belonged to you.  
  
The reporter giggled and Tim let his fingers run through the tie a couple of times before he smoothed it down against his chest with his right hand - the very same hand that  
had made you cum while being on your hands and knees in front of the man who prefered to fuck you in that position. Tim absently started running his fingers back and forth over his belt buckle - like it was your clit and pussy he was toying with, all while with a mischievous tiny smirk hiding somewhere under the surface.   
You could see his "alpha face" clear as day, his eyes were slightly narrowed, like he was evaluating the situation and his mouth was firmly closed as he silently studied the reporter in front of him.

"Your tie is exquisite, Tim," she exclaimed and moved to touch it.

"Ah ah," Tim purred as he pushed back almost imperceptible. Locking eyes with her while giving his trademark chuckle, "it's my lucky tie." Holding it up to display it to the camera, "it's not for everyone's hands..."

The reporter giggled and the hand she was holding the microphone in disappeared from view. Tim had gotten into her brain - that was apparent, not with any intent from _his_ side, but by her consent, and he excused himself before she would start dropping subtle hints about how she wanted him to father her children. 

Ain't no little bitch gonna reel him in.


End file.
